


Hug me to feel better

by Sandmanariux



Series: Ficvember 2020 [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ficvember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Hug me to feel better

Chloe groaned as she unlocked the door, Lucifer following closely behind.

"I'm really tired." She murmured and Lucifer gave her his signature grin.

"Well, if you're tired I'm sure sex is a-" She cut him off with a glare and then he knew she was being serious. She closed the door and slumped against it. Lucifer stepped closer and he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I'm sorry, love. I don't understand human metabolism at all." His voice was muffled by her hair as he nuzzled his nose against it. She chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, it's this stupid thing where we get tired after doing something tiring. Like y'know..." She looked up at him with those ocean eyes.

"Working with you is tiring."

Lucifer made a mock-offended face.

"That's mean." He grumbled and held her closer. She felt her senses getting hazy as she melted into his warm body. "I'm sleepy..." She mumbled as the world went dark around her.

Lucifer felt her getting weaker and he glanced down. Sure enough, she was basically clutching onto him, her eyes closed. Even with the messy blonde hair and no makeup, she was the most dazzling thing he's ever seen.

_His beautiful miracle_ , He thought to himself as he grinned like a fool in love, which he was.

"Are you sleepy, Detective?" He asks, toying. She grumbled.

"Take me to bed, Boyfriend." She ordered softly. He obliged immediately and took her in his arms bride-style. She weighed nothing in his big, strong arms as he speed-walked towards their bedroom upstairs. 

Her head lolled against his shoulder and all of Lucifer's protective instincts kicked in. He held her closer as he kicked open the door, which thankfully didn't make that much noise.

he laid her on the bed as gently as he could and kissed her forehead, wishing good dreams. _She's going to be the death of Devil._ He thought joyously. It was amazing, how a human could fall for the Prince of Darkness. But Chloe Jane Decker was special.

He took off his clothes and went under the covers beside her, cuddling with her snoring body. 

They both were soon asleep, a small smile printed on their faces.


End file.
